


Idiots

by whynot



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: This is just a dumb drabble I've been wanting to write. No Mason in this one, sorry :P





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb drabble I've been wanting to write. No Mason in this one, sorry :P

Mae was sprawled out on the desk while RedEye lounged in his chair with his feet kicked up, both of them with guitars. Mae's unnecessary sunglasses were crooked on her face and her shirt was tossed somewhere in the tiny, incredibly humid radio station.

"Knock knock," RedEye blurted.

"Who's there," Mae responded in monotone.

"Interrupting raider."

"Interrupting raider wh--" She was cut off by RedEye violently strumming his guitar. She held back a smile and took in a deep breath through her nose. "I got one. How do you keep an idiot in suspense."

"How." 

She kept silent for a good 15 seconds before he got it.

"Oh. OH! Oh, fuck you." Mae laughed obnoxiously and strummed her own guitar. "Okay. What do noodles and women have in common."

"What," she mumbled warily.

"They both wiggle when you eat 'em." 

She made a strangled noise to try and stop a laugh. "Bad. Bad joke."

"All right... Wanna hear a joke about my dick? Wait, never mind, it's too long."

"Wanna hear a joke about my pussy? Never mind, you won't get it."

He let out a pained laugh. " _Very_ well executed." The song playing on the station ended, and he reached over Mae to switch on the next one, then flopped back down. "I got a pick-up line, wanna hear it?"

"Shoot."

"That bra's very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too."

"Mmm, try another one."

"My dick died, can I bury it in your ass?"

"Do you want a realistic reaction?"

"Yes."

She rolled over and slapped him hard across the face. While he recovered from the blow Mae scrambled for the mic and flipped the switch. "Hey guys, did you know his eyes are red 'cause of allergies?"

RedEye gasped and stood up with flailing limbs to grab the mic. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is--" Mae was pushed off the table, then curled up on the floor with a silent laugh.

"Y'know how the Overboss likes to joke, guys. Don't mind her. Just gonna continue that song now. And again, that wasn't true. At all... I don't have allergies. Allergies are for chumps."

As soon as he switched the mic off, Mae shoved his feet out from under him so he ended up on the floor next to her. "You and I both know it's allergies."

He paused. "... Please don't ruin my rep." 

"Your rep isn't that great to begin with, Red."

He sighed and grabbed both of the guitars, handing one to Mae so they could play together.


End file.
